True Innocense
by DuoBat218
Summary: Ok yea i posted this before but i never finished it. Plus i changed it some. Its Duo's b-day but hes feeling loney. Will his birthday wish come true, and what happens when he goes make it come true himself?
1. Default Chapter

It was raining. He'd always remember this day because  
the rain was coming down. It seemed like the day  
would never end. Like the battle. Would the battle  
end? Would he ever live in peace? Would he ever know  
its true meaning?   
  
True Innocence (Duo's Quest for his parents)  
  
AC 198   
  
Duo was laying sleeping on his bed. Rolled over,  
sheets pulled to one side. His usual sleeping  
position. The alarm began blaring suddenly and his  
hand shot out trying to find the source. Upon  
finding it he smashed it and rolled back over. "Hey  
come on sleepyhead! Happy 18th!" came a voice of a  
girl. Duo opened his eyes and looked around but  
there was no one there. Just then Quatre walked in.  
"Hey geez how long where you going to sleep?" He  
asked throwing a pillow at Duo. "Umm did a girl just  
like walk out of here?" He asked still confused.  
That made Quatre change his statement. He walked  
over to Duo. "Umm you feeling alright buddy?" He  
asked placing a hand on Duo's forehead. He sighed  
and lay back down. "I hate this satellite. Why are we  
here again?" He asked. Quatre looked as though the  
answer was simple. "Because this is where we have  
been stationed in case anything happens. Like  
war......" Duo was sleeping again. *No one remembers  
my birthday*   
  
It was about 11 in the morning before Duo stumbled  
downstairs for some breakfast. Heero looked up. "You  
could at least have the decency to get dressed." He  
said annoyed. "Why? What does it matter? We are the  
only ones on the is damn satellite! Just 5 boys and  
I'll tell you something we all have the same stuff!"  
he said kind of annoyed. That made Quatre blush and  
he slunked off to Trowa's room. Heero went back to  
his newspaper and ignored Duo. Duo grabbed a cup of  
coffee and sat back down. Wufei got up. "I have to  
go train. I will return at sunset." He said getting  
up. "Yea take your time!" Duo yelled and Heero shot  
him a look. "What is your problem today? And I  
really do advise you get dressed." He said. "look  
MOM I don't care what you "Advise" but I think I am  
old enough to think for my...." KNOCK KNOCK Heero  
got up and there in the door was Relena. He lead her  
into the kitchen to talk. Duo was there and Relena  
blushed. Duo was standing there in nothing but  
boxers. "Hey Duo.. you look very umm manly." She  
said trying to stifle a laugh. His hair was down  
and he looked sort of girlish. "Umm yea excuse me."  
he muttered, embarrassed, and left. "So this is how  
the G-boys live huh?" She said with a laugh pulling  
a shirt off the back of a chair so she could sit.  
"What is important Relena?" Heero asked. "Well  
there were some rumors that Oz is pulling a turn  
around mission. A small fire if we can put it out  
now...."  
  
Relena had long now left. Heero had rallied the  
other boys into the common room and had begun to  
explain. "Because its a small fire we only need a  
few people. I will go and..." Duo looked up. "If its  
only small I can do it." Heero looked up. "Okay  
then, Duo and I can do it, unless Wufei maybe you  
want to come along?" Heero said knowing Wufei's  
passion for battle. "Umm Quatre we need more  
supplies so maybe you and Trowa can do that?" Quatre  
nodded. So it was decided. The god of Death would  
spend his 18th birthday fighting, in a war. War....  
that word burned his mind. Children running  
everywhere, screams echoing. His mothers voice, "Run  
now... go Duo hurry!" He could even remember the  
dress she was wearing. He closed his eyes and tried  
to erase it. "Duo... Duo were leaving. Suit up!"  
Heero's voice rang sharply and in charge. Duo opened  
his eyes and grabbed a space suit. The three headed  
to their Gundams and within a few minuets were  
already heading out. Heero rallied the coordinates and  
Duo could hear Wufei agree. "Duo? Duo are you okay?"  
Heero called after getting no response. "Yea I'm  
fine. The god of Death is here to stay!" He called  
out in fake cheer.   



	2. Missions and Heartbreak

OKay well this is the long awaited *okay maybe not*   
but enjoy!  
  
The Gundams and their pilots arrived at a remote  
colony. Sally Po and Noin were waiting there in  
Leos. "Ok guys we can pretty much storm them and  
mess this place up. As far as we know there are no  
people living here. Just military stuff and  
soldiers." Sally commented. "Ok then I suggest we  
just take it out. If they want to give up their  
lives then that's there business." Duo remarked.  
Sally looked at him. "They knew they shouldn't do  
this so its there problem if they die. Anyone who  
starts wars wants to die." Duo added. This was  
unlike him and they all just looked. "Duo are you  
okay?" Noin asked. Without answer Duo got back in to  
his Gundam. He raised his scythe. "All of you better  
clear out NOW! that is if you don't want to lose  
your life." Heero fled to his suit. "Duo what are  
you doing! We can't kill them yet! We have to let  
them know that they have a warning and they can stop  
if they choose!" Duo continued and struck the end of  
the colony. "No they wanted to fight! They want to  
start wars and destroy families. Kill people that's  
their business and there is no excuse!" tears were  
streaming down his face and he was glad no one could  
see him. A piece of metal flew up and a beam stuck  
into Duo's Gundam piercing his arm badly. "Sally,  
Nion, you guys better get out of here. We can handle  
this!" Heero's voice commanded as he could see sparks  
flying from the colony. Inside he could hear screams  
and the little girls face came to mind. "No we can't  
kill anymore. That's all I know but I have to fight  
it." He said quietly. Suddenly the colony exploded  
and all three Gundams were sent flying.   
  
Duo stared out into the quiet of space. He could see  
his reflection in the glass where tears were now  
streaming fast down his pale cheeks. "They wanted to  
die" he reassured his self. "Is....ok?" He heard  
Heero's voice but it was kind of staticy and words  
missing. "No thanks..... God... Death." Duo realized  
it was his transmitter that was broken but he didn't  
care. He wasn't planning to respond. "Duo?? Duo....  
ok?" He heard Heero but he sounded frantic. Duo had  
never heard him like that. Duo realized then his arm  
was bleeding pretty badly. He sat staring out now  
starting to feel really dizzy. Within a few mins he  
had passed out.  
  
"He's going to be okay. He just lost a lot of blood.  
God what happened?" That was Quatre's voice. Duo  
recognized it instantly. "I'm okay. Just leave me  
alone." Quatre looked to the others. "Umm maybe we'd  
all better go?" "Umm I wanna stay with him a few  
mins, you know just make sure he doesn't pass out  
again." The others nodded at Heero's idea and left.  
Heero pulled up a chair. "So care to explain?" He  
asked concerned. "Not really." "Look you've been  
like this all day. What's bothering you. Please?" Duo  
didn't understand why Heero was being so nice and  
all to him. Duo gave a sigh. What did he have to  
lose? "Its my birthday today Heero." He gazed at the  
clock. "I'll be 18 soon i think. I don't remember.  
Its been so long since I had a real birthday." Heero  
looked at him. "If it makes you feel any better I  
never had a birthday." It wasn't long before Duo  
realized they had just poured their entire life  
stories out to one another. "Nobody ever really  
wanted me. War. It took my parents from me. I could  
have been just another happy child but somebody had  
to start a war and kill them! Its just...... Its  
just not fair." He realized he was crying and shaking  
badly. Heero leaned over and embraced him. "You  
never had any parents huh?" Duo asked. "If its  
alright with you, I'll protect you." Heero said  
warmly which caught Duo off guard. "I won't let you  
get hurt, you can be human again." Duo responded  
quietly. Heero got off the chair and sat on Duo's  
bed. He kissed him on the forehead. "I'll help you  
get better." And when Duo went to sleep, Heero crept  
back to the chair and fell asleep beside him.  
  
Duo woke up later in the afternoon. He noticed that  
Heero was still sleeping there. His head was still  
confused. It was those visions he often had now as  
dreams. His parents. His father calling to his  
mother to get away. There was no where to go, the  
bomb came down, everyone was dead, everyone but him.  
He lay in blankets crying to be picked up. His tiny  
arms flailing. Every night when he had this dream he  
wished that he could be there to pick up the baby.  
Guard him from what would come later in life. He ran  
a hand through his messy hair. He decided it was  
best if he took a shower, but had to put a bag over  
his cast. When he got out, Heero was sitting on his  
bed. "Here. I'll braid your hair since it looks like  
you won't be doing it for a while. You know unless of  
course you'd like to wear a skirt also?" He said in a  
smart tone. Duo smirked at him but sat down anyways as  
Heero begin to move a brush through the mess of brown  
hair. "Hey Heero?" "Yea?" "Do you love me?"  
The brush paused for a min and Duo was afraid he had  
said over stepped his bounds and upset him. "I have to  
go now. I'll send Quatre into finish or something."  
Duo grabbed for Heero's hand as he tried to go free.  
"Look I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry. Please  
stay!" Heero shook his hand loose and left. Duo sat on  
the bed for a while staring at the wall. Had he lost  
his chance?   
  
A little while later Quatre came in. "Heero said you  
need help with your hair." He was trying to keep in a  
chuckle. "I told him that we should just cut it off  
and give you a normal hair cut." He now held a pair of  
scissors. "No! No leave it as it is. Just brush it  
please. That's all. I just can't do it on my own with  
my arm broken." Quatre stopped chuckling and it was  
quiet except that Quatre kept hitting tangles and  
pulling out Duo's hair.   
Pretty soon though, Duo was left alone. He wanted  
desperately to go up to Heero and just tell him how he  
felt. He didn't want to upset him though. He had  
visitors through out the day. The other boys came and  
brought him stuff. Quatre left a small jar of jam on  
his night table with a note reading: Its a lot of fun  
if you do this with someone else. He didn't get it,  
but Quatre could be such a perv bunny he figured maybe  
he had heard something. Trowa brought tea, and  
cookies. Wufei brought pep talks and insults. "You  
little onna! So your arm is broken? Can you not  
fight!" Duo blocked most of it, of course he was sure  
that really nobody listened to Wufei. The one visitor  
that Duo wanted never came though.   
  
It was actually a week before Heero came to see Duo.  
It was on a day that Duo was not as sick. He came  
dressed nicely and such. "Put on something nice and  
meet me out by the front gate. Don't let the others  
see you." With that he left. Curious, Duo did as Heero  
ordered and met him at the gate. "Come on, I'm taking  
you out." Duo's heart leapt and he tried to remain calm  
and not let on how happy he really was. "Sure ok, that  
sounds good. So where are we going?" "Well I figured  
we could go see a movie and get something to eat?" Duo  
nodded and they were off.   
  
Okay well next chapter is coming out soon! Read and review  
because i love em! 


	3. The Few and the Forgotten

"Anybody seen Duo?"   
"No Quatre, you little onna!"  
"Shut up Wufei!"  
"No you shut up Trowa! Little circus  
freak!" This arguing had been going on for about an  
hour. It finally stopped when Quatre began crying  
screaming   
"Why can't we just get along??!!" Trowa  
brought him to his room, grabbing a jar of jam on the  
way in.   
  
Duo and Heero got home at about 2 in the morning.   
"Hey I'm surprised that Quatre isn't up waiting for us."  
Duo said with a laugh. "Duo, Heero! Where have you  
been? I've been so worried!" He said in a Quatre voice  
which actually cracked a smile on Heero's face. Heero  
pulled a small package off the counter.   
"I umm have a late birthday present for you." Duo looked   
at the package. Heero defiantly didn't wrap it, it was to  
nice.  
"Umm can I open it?" Heero shook his head. "Ok" Duo  
unwrapped the colored paper. It was a photo album. Duo put on a  
puzzled look and was just about to ask why Heero gave  
him that, when he opened it and realized it was full of  
pictures. Pictures of strangers that Duo didn't know.  
He stood staring at the two happy teenagers. Then his  
eyes brightened. "That's my mom!" Heero again nodded.  
Duo flung his arms around Heero and he was crying.  
"Thank you Heero. I don't know how you did it. But  
thank you." Heero stood real still and Duo let go to  
flip through the book. It was almost full. He came to  
a pic where his parents were holding a baby. "Heh  
that's me. I was cute." But Heero had left the room.  
Duo lay awake all night, every now and then flipping  
through the book. He had already picked out a picture  
he was going to frame. "Good night mommy and daddy."  
He said quietly and fell asleep.  
  
Duo woke up the late as usual the next morning. He  
could smell bacon and well something else. So of  
course, being the bottomless pit he is walked  
downstairs. Quatre was at the stove.   
"Yum Bacon!!"  
"Down Duo! Down boy!!"   
"Oh come on just a little piece? I am wounded!" Quatre  
gave him a look but Duo made off with a piece.   
"We have to wait for the others. Well Heero should   
already be up. I mean he is always up. I'm worried."  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Well Wufei was pretty angry last   
night. He got very drunk. I hope he is ok."  
"Quatre people get drunk all the time. Its fun, you should  
try it." Quatre looked almost pale. Just then Trowa   
sauntered in with nothing but a towel on.  
"Umm Quatre have you seen my clothes?"  
This caused Duo to raise an eyebrow.   
"Oh yes they were lying around so i threw them in the  
washer. They should be done in about two hours!" Trowa looked  
pretty pissed but walked into the living room to watch  
TV.  
"Well if no one is coming can we eat?" Quatre had  
no choice since he was already being attacked.  
"Here!"  
Duo stared at the bowl and plate in front of him. The  
plate had bacon. The bowl had some weird gray stuff.  
Duo poked it with a spoon.   
"Umm Quatre uhh what is that stuff. I'm afraid its going   
to bite me." Quatre gave an annoyed look.   
"Its oatmeal. Didn't your parents ever make you.." He   
stopped short, because at the mention of parents   
Duo had looked down at the table. "I'm sorry Duo. I forget   
I'm the only one who had a parent growing up."  
"Its okay Quatre, it doesn't bother me anymore. I kind of had   
parents. Father Maxwell and the sister." he sighed. Quatre  
feeling guilty slinked out of the room. Duo on the  
other hand pushed the oatmeal stuff away and devoured  
the bacon.   
  
After breakfast he went into the living room where the  
others were sitting.  
"I'm going to the store today!"  
Duo announced.   
"And?" Wufei asked.   
"Well who wants to come?" All at once the others began to   
mumble excuses except for Quatre, who was still feeling guilty for  
this morning. A little while later they set out. "I  
have to get a frame." Duo told Quatre. He nodded and  
went to the book aisle. Duo picked the best frame he  
could find. It had gold on it. "Yes, this will look  
nice." He found Quatre and cashed out.   
  
Later on he put the picture in the frame and hung it.  
As he sat on the bed, he glanced at different pictures.  
He was most fond of the ones containing himself as a  
baby. The last one taken was of his mom and himself  
when he was 5. Then they died. He let this sink in for  
a moment as sadness hit him.   
"GOD DAMN IT! I HATE IT! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?"   
Duo screamed and hit the wall  
hard with his fist, causing a small dent. Heero, being  
in the room next door heard him and came in.  
"What's wrong?"   
"The world." Duo said standing up and pushing  
past him. He was coming down the stairs but was  
stopped by Quatre.  
"What was that? I heard a bang!"  
"I'm leaving! I'm going to find my parents!" He tried  
to push Quatre out of the way but Quatre grabbed him.  
"DUO THEY DIED! YOU KNOW THAT!" Duo was now wriggling  
free and he bit Quatre. Heero was at the top of the  
stairs.   
"Let him go Quatre."  
"But!" Heero gave a glare  
and Quatre let go. Duo grabbed his coat and ran out  
the door, the only noise to be heard was his  
motorcycle racing away.  



	4. A New Mission

Okay this is chapter 4. Duo has taken matters into his own hands. What will he  
learn? And will he like it?  
  
"Why did you let him do that? His parents are dead Heero!"  
"He never saw them dead. They just never came back to get him."  
"So you think they may be alive?"  
"I don't know. But I think that Duo needs to find out himself, prove to himself either   
way."  
  
Duo's head was racing.   
"Maybe they are still out there! Maybe i need to go save them! Just maybe....."  
He now boarded a space carrier and flew back to colony L2, home.  
It took only an hour to get there. He pulled into a space port. He left his bike in the   
carrier, this journey would be made on foot. When he stepped out of  
the port he felt lost. The colony had changed so much. Big buildings, and all, the  
makings of a city. It was slowly rebuilding its self. He slowly made his way to  
grimy part of the city, where he spent most of his life. This part had not been   
repaired. Dark alleys and ashes everywhere. He was lost but managed to find  
someone, a homeless man, to help him. "Excuse me sir,  
could you tell me where the Maxwell Church use to stand?"   
"The Maxwell Church? Well right there." The man said pointing. "You know it   
burnt down 11 years ago, in the war. They called it the Maxwell Church  
tragedy or something like that. Aw heck if your asking for it your probably a tourist."   
"Umm actually no I..."   
"11 years ago. hmm long time. The Father was a great man, I knew him myself. He   
took in a bunch of orphans. I remember this one though. He had some spunk!  
Nobody wanted him. Poor guy, I would have taken him if I hadn't been a solider   
at the time. Yup they say he was the only survivor of the incident. Some actually  
say he set the place of fire! I don't believe it. Poor little tyke was 7, I mean he was   
a handful but he loved the father to death. Besides the Father had gun wounds! Hmm   
now what was his name? umm.."   
"Duo."   
"Wow so i guess you know your history then?"   
"Actually I am Duo." The older man looked curiously at him. Now that he looked at   
him he had the braid, and the eyes! So full of curiosity! He tugged lightly on the braid.  
"You never would let her cut it. Stubborn as a mule she called ya! You get in anymore   
fights? Look at your arm. Come on you can come back to my place and we'll get ya a   
bite to eat!" Duo was reluctant at first, but figured it was worth it to talk to anyone about   
his parents. Only there was a small problem. He didn't know his last name or really   
anything about them. 'How did Heero get all those pics, how did he trace them down?'   
The old man led him further down the grimy streets to a building where only a towel   
draped as the door. "Duck there. So I heard they shipped you off pretty quick eh?   
So what have you been up to?" Duo began to tell the man everything, From his   
training to the battles, pretty much up till that week.   
  
"Yea on my most recent battle I got some metal through that damaged my arm.   
Course Heero set it back in place for me! But I guess that's part of being a Preventor."   
Duo looked out to see the sun coming up. "Oh geez" he said rubbing the back of his   
neck. "I guess I talked all night. I'm really sorry bout that." It was strange how Duo was   
able to pour his life story out to this man, as he had to Heero. They were the only   
ones who knew, but why this man? His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach   
growling followed by a sweat drop on his head.   
"You must be hungry. I can put on some breakfast for ya. All I have is oatmeal   
though." Duo thought for a moment remembering the disgusting gray stuff offered to   
him the morning before. But a growl from his stomach caused him to nod his head up   
and down. When it was finished the man gave Duo the bowl. He pushed the stuff   
around with his spoon before closing his eyes and taking a bite.   
"Hey this stuff is actually pretty good!!" he exclaimed and pretty much swallowed the   
bowl. After breakfast he took a nap. By the time he woke up it was noon. "Well I   
really should get going. I promise to come see you again. Thanks for breakfast and   
the place to sleep!" He waved and then left.   
  
Well now he was on the street with no idea where to go. As he walked down the   
street he saw people, they were near fires, and had tatters on. Little children   
where running around. Just then a younger kid came running down the street with   
a loaf of bread in his hand. He was yelling at the top of his lungs,   
"I did it! I got the bread from the rich mans market!" When he got in the middle he gave   
it to an adult who broke it into pieces and gave one to everyone. 'This is how I grew up.'   
Duo thought. 'Just like this.' He walked through quietly until some woman saw him.   
"Your from the Rich Man's side!" She threw a rock at him. "See how we live! Nice to   
be greedy eh?" With that insult came more rocks.   
"Lady, please calm down! I don't live here anymore!" That was defiantly the wrong thing   
to say.   
"Oh to good to be on L2? Come here kids! Come see the rich man!" Some kids came   
over and pulled on his clothes and braid to exam them.   
"Lady I am not rich! In fact..." Duo said looking around, "I grew up in Maxwell Church."   
With that her rants left her.   
"Duo?" He nodded. Unknown to him he had become a hero around here. Not only   
because he had survived the tragedy, but because of the wars. "Come here. I am   
so sorry. Come sit over here. I knew your parents Duo. In fact some kid was around   
here not long ago looking for pics."   
"Please tell me everything you know about my parents!" Duo said with pleading eyes.   
She sat down across from him.   
"Well for starters I should introduce myself. I am Tina Forman. Most people around here   
just call me momma Forman. Well lets see, your father was the greatest man around. He   
was a soldier, but would sneak us less fortunate food. Sure he got hell but he said he   
would give up his rations for those who never got to eat, most of the time he did. Yuki,   
ah Yuki I miss ya. Your mother Tomoya loved you to death. She worked as a doctor and   
helped the injured. So sweet, she had such lovely hair, chestnut like yours, long and tied   
back in a ponytail. They met in high school and married when Tomoya got out of High   
school." It was late at night when she had finished talking.   
"Well I have to go now. I still believe that they are alive! And I will find them!" Duo said waving.  
'Tomoya and Yuki' he wondered in his mind. 'What pretty names.'   
  
He continued to walk for a while. Only thing he found were crumpled buildings. Pretty soon   
he came upon a small building that looked like a doghouse. Duo recognized it immediately.  
He crawled in and curled up. This had been the place where he had hidden when his parents   
had left him.   
"Duo, go with those other children. Go now!" Duo remembered crying at the thought of having   
to leave his mother but another kid grabbed his hand and led him here. There were about 4   
of them in here hiding. All those other kids went to families though. It was funny how it took   
them about 2 years to actually do anything about the orphans. Probably just because they   
were pissed the kids were stealing food. It was late so Duo curled up and went to sleep.  
  
Okay so how did you like it? I love reviews they make you feel all tingly! Thanks so much!  
Next chapter will be up soon!  



End file.
